(a) Field
The present invention relates to a fluorescent sheet and a light unit, and a liquid crystal display including the same, and more particularly, to a fluorescent sheet including a transflective film and a light unit, and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Unlike emissive displays such as plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), etc., liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are non-emissive displays that are incapable of emitting light by themselves, and thus incident light from the exterior of the LCD is required to display an image.
Thus, a backlight unit (BLU) for emitting light is positioned at a rear side of an LCD.
A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) has been used as a light source for the BLU for the LCD.
However, as sizes of the LCDs become larger, when the CCFL is used as the light source, there is a problem that luminance uniformity is not guaranteed and color purity deteriorates.
Recently, a BLU using three color LEDs has been developed, and the BLU using these three color LEDs as a light source can implement high color purity, thereby being applicable to high quality display devices.
However, the BLU using three color LEDs has a drawback that its cost is very high compared with that of the BLU using the CCFL as the light source.
In order to overcome such a drawback, a white LED is being developed in which light emitting out of a single color LED chip is converted into white light.
However, while the white LED is economically feasible, it has a problem that color purity and color reproducibility are low, and thus efforts to use a semiconductor nanocrystal as the BLU have recently been made to improve the color reproducibility and the color purity and to ensure price competitiveness.
However, such a semiconductor nanocrystal also has a problem in that it emits light in all directions, and thus the light directed toward a front direction is no more than about 50% at maximum, a cost of the semiconductor nanocrystal is high, and generally-used cadmium-based materials are environmentally harmful.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.